


龙巢的祭祀

by zxy20140620



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxy20140620/pseuds/zxy20140620
Summary: 他在新兵营里、在总骑士长的办公室里，在教皇厅的地牢中总是会回忆起那场对话，那时候他好像有无数条路可以走，可最终他无路可走。
Relationships: 喵美丽
Kudos: 23





	龙巢的祭祀

邪龙喵X龙化美丽  
大量私设注意，包含强迫/双性/mob

伊修加德的春天到来的那一年，艾默里克清醒的时候比最初的一百年多了一些。

这或许是埃斯蒂尼安有意为之，又或许是终于到来的春天唤醒了黑发精灵记忆中有关童年的那部分。在艾默里克还是个幼童的时候，山岳之都被柔软的草地覆盖，花朵甜蜜的香气可以从库尔扎斯飘到皇都，将他从一场又一场梦境中唤醒。他戴着遮住那头标志性卷发的帽子，小心翼翼地躲开管家与仆人，对养父母说了一个不大不小、算不得谎言的借口，从砥柱层偷偷地跑到空无一人的花海中，一坐就是一整个下午。

那时候他的年龄太小了，对于龙与异端的概念都很模糊，却很清楚地知道私生子这个满是蔑视意味的称呼。尽管博雷尔子爵父母待他如亲生，他也同样尊敬和爱戴这对和善的夫妇，尽管他的养父母已经尽了最大的努力将尚且年幼的他庇护在翅膀下，让他尽可能不要受到外界那些传言的影响。艾默里克，我的好孩子。许多个夜晚，他的养母同他道晚安，那位夫人拥有一头卷曲柔顺的长发，身上则有着淡淡的百合花气味。有时艾默里克会幻想自己的亲生母亲是否也会是这般模样。

你是个那么聪明，那么温柔的孩子……  
我真希望你，可以平安顺遂地度过这一生……

半睡半醒之时，他听到养母轻微的哽咽，有只温暖的手在一下一下地抚摸他的头发。

……我真希望你是我的亲生儿子。

他听到后半句话的时候恍然间清醒了，睁开眼睛从床上坐起来时，博雷尔夫人已经离开了他的卧室。门被虚虚掩上,床头放着一杯已经冷下来的水，他颤抖着一饮而尽，因为喝得太急被呛得咳嗽不止，许久之后才平静下来，惊觉眼泪已经流了满脸，而额头和后背都被冷汗浸透。

他同养父的关系非常微妙，亲近却不过分亲密，说是亲人，有时却更像老友。在艾默里克稍微长大了一些的时候,他的养父同他进行过一场男人之间的谈话，他们不避讳私生子的话题，也不避讳那些越来越无法遮挡的恶意。我的年纪越来越大了，博雷尔家族同四大家族不同，没有助你登上高位的阶梯。艾默里克，我的孩子，你要想清楚了，你选择的是一条格外艰辛的路。说真的，我觉得你十二岁生日时说的环游艾欧泽亚是个不错的主意。

那个夜晚连灯火都比平日里温暖了些，他们一同笑了起来，又一同沉默下去。那的确是一条格外艰辛的路，但他咬着牙走了下去。他是教皇的儿子，注定无法从伊修加德离开。这片冰冷的土地如同巨大的囚笼，天空高而远，笼罩着灰蓝色的雾气。他在新兵营里、在总骑士长的办公室里，在教皇厅的地牢中总是会回忆起那场对话，那时候他好像有无数条路可以走，可最终他无路可走。

倘若母亲、母亲她看到我如今的样子.... 

——我如今已经是何模样?

埃斯蒂尼安原本躺在草地上睡觉。他还是纯粹的龙类时，倘若非要说有什么喜爱的东西，大概就是拉塔托斯克的歌声。龙族的生命很长，一年之中的春季，于龙类不过是一个瞬息。因而整个春天，诗龙都会坐在树上,风把她的歌声带到很远的地方，带到尼德崔格栖息的巢穴，为他带来花与叶的香气。

她的歌声并不纯粹，总是会顺来许许多多嘈杂的笑声，风声，雨声，小动物的叫声。尽管吵闹，却并不让人厌烦。他能想象到他的小妹妹坐在树项唱歌，用随手编织的花环遮挡头上的龙角，在人类的语言中掺杂了古老的龙语，那些弱小而卑微的生物视她如降世的神明。许多个春季他在巢穴中浅眠，在阳光格外温暖的日子里，也会去柔软的草地上小憩。而这也是他和埃斯蒂尼安为数不多的能够重合的爱好。埃斯蒂尼安放羊的时候也喜欢躺在厚厚的草地上用衣服盖着脸打盹儿，那些黑色的羊羔环绕在他周围安静地吃草，吃饱了就依偎到主人的身边，用被太阳晒得柔软蓬松的羊毛蹭他的手臂。

这样的场景让此刻的邪龙放松了一些，连原本蜷缩在他身前的艾默里克突然离开都没能让他睁开眼睛。  
这些日子他减少了给艾默里克喂食血液的频率，上次那场无果的逃亡之后，艾默里克被他锁在巢穴中罚得昼夜不分，再然后就乖巧了许多，仿佛那个发誓要与他对抗到底的蓝眼精灵彻底消失在了那具身体里。他仍旧保持着大部分都是人类的模样，那对翅膀已经恢复了完整，骨骼甚至比被拔除之前更强韧了些，阳光一照就折射出美丽的纹路。有很长的一段时间，他无法行走，无法飞行，被埃斯蒂尼安抱在怀中反反复复地侵犯，将滚烫的精液灌进他的下身的两个穴口。他在拥有人类意识的时候痛苦得恨不能立刻死去，在神智的天秤向龙类那一端倾塌的时候却逐渐习以为常，甚至主动张开腿缠住对方的腰部，用细长的尾巴讨好一样地在埃斯蒂尼安的小臂上磨蹭。这样的举动有时会为他带来一丝喘息的时间，邪龙抱着他亲吻，温柔地抚摸他的后背，按摩他那对新生翅膀的根部缓解新生骨骼带来的痛苦；有时却只会为他带来更大的灾难。他被按倒在地上抓着尾巴往上提，疼得不得不抬高臀部迎合着埃斯蒂尼安的动作。他的这个姿势方便了对方要对他做的所有事情。他伏在地上痛得全身发抖，却依旧不敢做出任何反抗的动作，只能用尚且生疏的龙语断断续续地哀求，而在这种时候哀求起到的永远是相反的作用。  
艾默里克从埃斯蒂尼安的翅膀下离开，跌跌撞撞地往不远处的小溪走。他赤着脚，身上披着一件蓝色的柔软斗篷，翅膀已经收了回去，只在背后留下两道浅浅的痕迹，这让他看起来更像以前的精灵。距离上次被邪龙“享用”已经过了一整天，他的身体已经恢复得差不多了。这并不是什么好的信号，他的身体和精神在逐渐适应埃斯蒂尼安的一切，为了邪龙的欲望被迫改造成他喜爱的样子。阳光洒进巢穴的时候，埃斯蒂尼安将他从昏睡中唤醒，带着他飞出了最深处的龙巢。

然后，他看见了伊修加德百年来的第一个春天。他在邪龙的怀抱中茫然地流下眼泪，小心翼翼地张开翅膀，想要独自飞行。埃斯蒂尼安允许了他的僭越，在他右后方跟随着。他们降落在一片似乎没有边际的草地，埃斯蒂尼安难得没有对他做什么。  
而他却在这样难得平静的时刻，想到了自己的童年，想到了没有血缘关系的父亲与母亲。艾默里克跪在小溪边，伸出手去触碰潺潺的水流，一尾红色的鱼儿从他的手腕旁游走。初春的水仍旧冰冷，他的皮肤如今更接近龙类的鳞片，因此浑然不觉得寒冷。他低下头去，水中倒映出来的生物凝视着他的双眼。那对原本隐藏在柔软发丝间的龙角已经开始有了弯曲的弧度，他的眼角周围生出了浅蓝色的纹路，睫毛泛起了白色，而瞳孔已经变成了线瞳。他跪在那里慢慢地用手去撩水，细长的尾巴在斗篷下来回扫着，片刻后他将手指抚上了自己的脸，仿佛孩子一般扯出一个尽量开心的笑来，露出了两颗尖锐的虎牙。  
我多希望你，可以平安顺遂地度过这一生……  
母亲的声音在他的脑海中回响。如今已经是什么时候了？他忽然迫切地想知道这件事，可抬眼望去，四周没有人可以告诉他答案。他下意识回过头，望向昔日伊修加德都城的方向，可他什么也看不到。  
-你在找什么？  
埃斯蒂尼安从后面伸手蒙住了那双蓝色的眼睛，贴着艾默里克的尖耳朵轻声询问。他的声音慵懒，语气也是淡淡的，艾默里克却因为这句话全身上下都僵硬起来。  
-你很喜欢吗？  
艾默里克嗅到血液的气味，他挣扎着偏过头，将双眼从埃斯蒂尼安的手掌中解放出来，对方并没有阻止他，只是安静地向他展示着手中的东西：一尾红色的鱼，已经被邪龙的指甲穿透，在他手心中毫无生机地躺着。血液顺着他的指缝往下滴，腥甜的气味唤醒了他身体中的记忆。  
他惊恐地想要逃离，还没有做出行动，身体就代替他的意志做出了反应。埃斯蒂尼安微笑着看着他，将那条鱼丢进了河中。艾默里克跪在他身前颤抖着解开了斗篷，他的手已经不像之前那样灵巧，解开那个结花费了一些力气。他仍旧保留着人类的羞耻心，可现在却带着这份羞耻心在埃斯蒂尼安面前张开了双腿，露出清洁干净的两个小穴。那个原本不该出现在他身上的雌穴在许多次蹂躏和龙血的洗礼中终于更完整了一些，而原本不是用来承受性爱的后穴则在接连不断的调教中变得敏感又淫乱。艾默里克急急忙忙地舔湿了自己的食指和中指，用一只手撑住身体，咬着嘴唇去捏自己雌穴中隐秘的花蒂。埃斯蒂尼安很少触碰他那个地方，而是喜欢看他自己生涩玩弄的模样。艾默里克起初坐在地上，这个姿势大约不方便他动作，揉捏了好久后阴茎仍旧软垂在两腿之间。那些让他像雌兽一般发情的龙血此时仿佛全部失去了效果，他害怕埃斯蒂尼安惩罚他，于是越发用力地去掐弄那个柔软的地方，疼得脚趾都蜷缩起来，可身体依然没有兴奋起来的迹象。  
埃斯蒂尼安在另一边坐着。他倒是不急，也没有任何发怒的意思，这样的表现却让艾默里克恐惧到了极点。蓝眼的雌龙膝行着到他身边，凑上前去捕捉他的嘴唇，像只小动物一样轻轻地舔他的下巴。他心中清楚这样做的下场，惹恼埃斯蒂尼安，然后开始无休止的惩罚，可无论怎样都比让他自己在这里做些无用的爱抚要好。艾默里克大着胆子跨坐在他身上，隔着铠甲去摸对方两腿之间的阴茎，那层铠甲在他的手掌刚刚触碰到埃斯蒂尼安身体的时候就消失了：它们是埃斯蒂尼安血肉的一部分，已经默认了艾默里克是身体主人的伴侣。  
“呜……”  
掌心里熟悉的物什在轻柔的套弄下逐渐苏醒，艾默里克的动作已经比先前熟练了许多，知道怎样才能让埃斯蒂尼安兴奋起来。他急急忙忙地俯下身，张开嘴去舔弄邪龙的阴茎，感受着那个滚烫的东西在他口腔中变得更加硬挺。他艰难地呼吸着，努力把它吃得更深，手指配合口腔的动作撸动着根部，另一只手则悄悄探下去，安抚自己终于湿润了一些的花穴。那根细长的蓝色尾巴磨蹭着股沟，前后带来的快感让身体开始升温。艾默里克的呼吸越来越急促，眼角泛起了红色，他越发卖力地吮吸着邪龙的性器，用柔软的舌尖打着转舔弄硕大的龟头，谢天谢地那上面没有什么鳞片刮伤他的舌头，如果一直保持这样下去的话，插进身体里……或许也不会太痛。他这么想着忍不住哆嗦了一下，手中的动作乱了节奏，指甲划到了邪龙的大腿根部。他听到埃斯蒂尼安的声音忽然粗重起来，吓得立刻停下了手中的动作，保持着跪在原地的姿势垂下了头。  
“宽恕我……”  
他磕磕巴巴地说，凉意从心脏扩散到了全身。埃斯蒂尼安因为他过分乖巧的表现发出低沉的笑声，他伸出手将艾默里克拉到了怀里，一只手扶着他的腰，稍稍向下用力示意他自己坐上去。蓝眼睛的雌龙惊恐地看着他，却不敢说出任何反抗的话，用两根手指撑开雌穴，对准那根粗大过头的阴茎一口气直接坐到了底。  
“咳、呜啊……”  
没有龙血诱导发情，这样粗暴的动作几乎弄伤他那个脆弱的新生器官，或许是拜先前无休止的情事所赐，他并没有流血。艾默里克将腿又分开了些，夹住那根性器咬着牙上上下下地动，他很乖巧地主动蹭着身体里的敏感点，腾出一只手用两根手指夹住已经硬起来的小小花蒂，恬不知耻地自慰给埃斯蒂尼安看。  
他仍旧说不出什么讨埃斯蒂尼安喜欢的话来，但至少已经学会了如何取悦对方的身体。埃斯蒂尼安懒洋洋地看着他，蓝眼睛的龙咬着嘴唇竭力忍受着翻涌的快感和痛楚，他用手指揉捏着那个敏感过头的地方，睫毛轻轻颤抖着，生怕自己叫出声来，花穴撕裂般的痛楚被前端的快感缓解了一部分，他越发用力地揉着那里，感觉自己似乎快要到了，于是加快了手指的动作。  
-玩得开心吗？我的雌龙……  
他的语气温柔，艾默里克却怕得眼泪都要掉下来了。他哆嗦着停下了玩弄自己的动作，用膝盖撑起身体加快了上上下下的动作，小心翼翼地去牵埃斯蒂尼安的手放在自己的胸口，抓着他的手指摸自己已经翘起来的小小乳头。  
“请、请您……”他一边努力地晃动身体，因为绵延的痛楚声音都变得轻了不少，再脑海中努力搜刮着能够讨好邪龙的词汇，最终却嗫嚅着说不出话来。这样的动作对他的体力消耗实在太大，他只是动了一小会儿就气喘吁吁地停止了动作，埃斯蒂尼安却丝毫没有释放出来的意思，于是他只能继续抬起臀部，让那根尺寸惊人的东西在自己身体里进进出出。  
“呜——”  
尖锐的哭叫。埃斯蒂尼安原本温柔抚摸他乳头的动作猛地变了味道，那个浅红色的果实在大力的揉捏下很快变成了熟透了的深红色，邪龙捏住那个小小的乳珠用力往外拉扯，艾默里克疼得倒吸一口冷气，挺起胸口主动将自己送到了对方的唇边。埃斯蒂尼安喜欢极了他这副乖顺过头的样子，就着这个姿势一口叼住他已经肿起来的乳头着迷地啃咬吮吸，像要吸出奶水一样把那处舔得啧啧有声。  
艾默里克听得面红耳赤，埃斯蒂尼安将他抱紧了些，操他雌穴的同时手指揉捏着他的臀肉。他几乎是立刻明白了对方的意思，努力将屁股抬高了一点，方便埃斯蒂尼安将手指插进他紧致的后穴。邪龙的指甲刮过他温热柔软的肠道，艾默里克抖了抖，忍不住伸手抱住了埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀。  
-你最近胆子很大嘛。埃斯蒂尼安笑了笑，他从艾默里克的胸口一路往上舔，用牙齿轻咬他薄薄的嘴唇，尝到了一点淡淡的咸味。那是眼泪的味道，他不讨厌，但潜意识里却总觉得艾默里克的嘴唇不该是这个味道。艾默里克张开嘴任由他亲吻，伸出淡粉色的舌尖讨好地舔他脸上暗红色的纹路。这时埃斯蒂尼安忽然发了狠地加重了身下操弄的动作，他没忍住，脸上的表情变得可怜又淫荡，三根手指插进他的后穴，抵着敏感点配合前面的动作晃动指尖。艾默里克在他怀里颤抖，这个姿势让他无法动弹也无法遮掩，只能把身体最真实的状况全部展现给埃斯蒂尼安看：他前面不知何时勃起的粉嫩性器，他的眼泪，浸了水的蓝色眼睛，被泪水濡湿的睫毛，叫得无法闭合的嘴巴和脸上像是痛又像是舒服的表情。  
“帝……龙……”他张着嘴可怜兮兮地挤出几个破碎的音节，“好、舒服、呃呜……”  
埃斯蒂尼安玩心大起，他舔着艾默里克脸上透明的泪珠，压低了声音问：“有这么舒服吗？”  
他用的是那个人类的声音，是艾默里克所熟悉的龙骑士的声音。艾默里克双眼失神，两腿已经没了力气，被他按在性器上想怎么操就怎么操，上上下下不住地哆嗦，他张了张嘴，没有发出声音，埃斯蒂尼安掐着他的脸强迫他对上自己的眼睛，难得耐心地又问了一句：“【我】让你这么舒服吗？艾默里克？”  
他一面说着一面真的放轻了动作，性器不再插得那么深那么重，抓着艾默里克的手引导他搭在自己的脖子上，像是真正的情人一般温柔地对待他。黑发精灵懵懵懂懂地看着他，有些不明白眼前的状况，埃斯蒂尼安抽出性器将他抱起来压在身下，换成了一个让他更舒服、更省力的姿势，他亲着艾默里克的额头，舔他发丝间的龙角，含着他的耳朵轻轻吹气。艾默里克勾着他的脖子乖巧地用大腿夹住他的腰，感受着那根阴茎碾过柔软肉壁带来的潮水般的快感。他本能地觉得自己应该说些什么回馈身上的人，可如今他的思绪混乱无比，邪龙，尼德霍格，埃斯蒂尼安，你到底是谁？你到底……是什么人？  
他仿佛在一瞬间做了一百年的梦。白发的龙骑士温柔地揽住他，窗外是伊修加德飘荡的风雪，木柴在壁炉中燃烧，将整间屋子都烘烤得温暖无比。桌上放着他喜爱的红茶与桦木糖浆，埃斯蒂尼安为他带来了刚刚烤好的阿姆索尔栗子蛋糕。他觉得晚上吃太甜的东西不好，却总是无法抵抗蛋糕甜美的味道。我让你那么舒服吗？艾默里克……他的龙骑士将他放在柔软的被褥里，轻柔的吻从额头落到敏感的肚脐，他们的身体交叠在一起，隐忍的喘息声盖住了窗外的风声。房间的角落，盖尔伯特与蓝色的长剑放在一起。埃斯蒂尼安撑在他身上，雪一样的白发垂在他的锁骨上，精灵有点坏心眼地顶弄着他的敏感点，孩子气地问他，说啊，伊修加德的总骑士长殿下，是谁让你这么舒服……  
他的梦境与眼前的一切重叠了。于是他伸出手，满脸是泪，用力地搂住了邪龙的背。“埃斯蒂尼安……”他颤抖着，主动亲吻着对方的嘴唇，“是……你，埃斯蒂尼安……我的龙骑士……”  
他已经许久没有说出人类的语言，有种遥远的、古怪又新奇的熟悉感。压在他身上的邪龙亲着他的脸颊夸奖他的乖巧，随后忽然按住他的腰，将什么东西一个一个推进了他的身体。艾默里克因为突如其来的剧痛本能地挣扎起来，埃斯蒂尼安死死地按住他，将他圈在自己怀里被迫接受他突如其来的玩笑。他将阴茎从那个被操肿了的小穴里抽出来，艾默里克茫然地看着他，张着双腿，两腿间满是通红的痕迹。  
“这是我送给你的礼物，艾默里克，”他拍拍艾默里克的脸，蓝色眼睛的精灵似懂非懂地看着他，伸手摸了摸自己有了些微弧度的小腹，“要好好照顾我们的【孩子】。我会再来看你的。”  
孩……子……  
艾默里克顺着他的目光，抬手摸了摸自己的小腹。埃斯蒂尼安的确在他身体里留下了什么，他隐约觉得有什么不对，却还是露出了一个温柔的笑容。  
邪龙转身离开。他没有张开翅膀，而是慢慢地踏过初春的草地，像是一个真正的同恋人告别的龙骑士。艾默里克在他的身后伸出一只手想要挽留，最后慢慢地放下，揉了揉微微隆起的小腹。

埃斯蒂尼安又一次回到龙巢的时候，艾默里克正躺在角落里熟睡。蓝眼的龙仍旧本能地恐惧着那个冰冷的王座，因此选择了很远的地方休息。他睡得很轻，嗅到邪龙的气味就立刻醒了过来，揉着眼睛想要讨一个亲昵的吻。  
这原本是他们许多年来的习惯，先是一个吻，然后逐渐升温，最后变成一场按照邪龙心情发展的情事，又或者是莫名其妙的惩罚。艾默里克早就习惯了这一切，在日复一日的调教中变得温顺无比，像一个没有灵魂的玩具。可这一次，当埃斯蒂尼安打开他的双腿，顶到他两腿之间的小穴里时，他觉得那里比平时潮湿了许多也热了许多，而艾默里克推着他的肩膀，用全身的力气抗拒他的动作。  
“出去……”  
他含糊不清地说，雌穴紧紧地绞着邪龙的阴茎，两条长腿也不安分地踢蹬着，他用一只手护住小腹，埃斯蒂尼安这才发现那个地方比上一次见面时明显隆起了许多。他一时之间居然没能想起自己那个关于假孕的玩笑，因而立刻被愤怒冲昏了头脑。但这是不可能的，他的雌龙明明已经是这副乖巧的模样——到底发生了什么？  
“出去……求你、埃斯蒂尼安……”被掐着腰的艾默里克在他身下艰难地挣扎，他捂着自己的肚子，发出近乎绝望的哀求，他疼，可此刻对于疼痛的恐惧根本算不了什么，埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎已经顶到了最深处，就卡在他的子宫口，孕育生命的地方。他一动都不敢动，生怕压在身上的人不管不顾地撞进去，操进那个此刻脆弱无比的腔口。  
埃斯蒂尼安伸出手按在他的小腹上，这才意识到他腹中的东西是什么：几个毫无生命迹象的卵状物，可艾默里克却真的将它们当成了所谓的孩子。他觉得荒谬又可笑，又像想起了什么一样拉开艾默里克掩在胸口的另一只手臂，果不其然看到了已经微微鼓起的胸口。他用手指捏了捏，艾默里克的眼圈立刻红了，他加大了力度，同时下身抵着雌龙的敏感点用力地磨了几下，艾默里克颤抖着生生被推上了高潮，左边的胸口溢出了一点白色的汁液，从乳尖慢慢地滑到了埃斯蒂尼安的手指上。  
这实在是太可笑了，埃斯蒂尼安想。而就是这时候，艾默里克从他身下逃开了。他两腿都抖得可怜，走路都走不稳，却借着翅膀的力量想要从巢穴中逃离。埃斯蒂尼安回过头去看他，那只蓝龙跌跌撞撞地走出了几步，张开了蓝色的双翼，似乎想要飞起来。但他实在是太过虚弱，脚尖还没离地就重重地摔在了地上。  
埃斯蒂尼安忽然想起了先前的那场惩罚。

-

-去吧，艾默里克。  
埃斯蒂尼安将他从高崖上推下。  
-去见见真正的地狱。  
蓝眼的龙翻滚着从半空中坠落。他的意识朦胧不清，身体在下坠的过程中却本能地张开翅膀，扑腾了几下终于减缓了下坠的速度，将这具伤痕累累的身体从失重感中解放。埃斯蒂尼安并没有满足他，他腹中疼得厉害，那些圆润的卵状物体挤压着他的小腹，那是他的孩子……是埃斯蒂尼安留给他的最后的礼物。他不知道自己为什么有了这种荒谬的想法，可他的的确确是抱着这样的想法，挣脱了邪龙的怀抱，拼命地逃出了那个满是精液气味的巢穴，哪怕只是一步。他感到自己仍旧在坠落，他的身体太虚弱，翅膀无法承担身体的重量，离开邪龙身边也让他由内而外地感到不安。这时他忽然听到尖锐的龙啸，起初只是一声，紧接着就像狼群回应头狼一般此起彼伏。  
艾默里克忽然感觉到有什么在拉扯他的脚踝。  
他低下头，看到红色的眼睛，尽管他不想承认，但此刻他忽然意识到：那是他的同类，他在成为他们之中的一分子。邪龙在不远处静静地观望着，起初他的雌龙还想像之前一样逃跑，但沉甸甸的腹部阻碍了他的行动。他飞出了一小段距离，龙群追逐着他，将他扑倒在冷硬的地面，扑倒在埃斯蒂尼安的脚边。艾默里克在落地的时候就发出了一声痛到极致的惨叫，并不是因为摔伤，而是陌生的龙类将阴茎插进了他的身体。那并非是他可以承受的尺寸——哪怕是邪龙埃斯蒂尼安，也一直以人类的形态同他交合，而此刻侵犯着他的身体的，是真真正正的龙类。  
艾默里克的身影很快被掩盖在了许多的翅膀之下，埃斯蒂尼安看不到他，只能听到他混乱的哭喊。起初声音还很大，几下之后就没有了声音，这让他心里忽然产生了一瞬间的惶恐，好像艾默里克同他忽然断了所有的联系，被龙群活生生地撕碎在了自己的眼前。但片刻之后他的雌龙又一次惨叫出了声，埃斯蒂尼安看到两片染血的翅膀，被高高地抛出了很远——龙类在交合之中暴虐的习性在此刻得到了彰显。他终于能看到艾默里克了，与其他龙类相比，艾默里克只是个不完整的半成品，他的身体比真正的龙要柔软很多也脆弱很多，更无法承受那些形状怪异的阴茎。他身下的两个穴都被操出了血，全身都是抓痕和咬痕，如果不是埃斯蒂尼安提前约束了他们的行为，或许他们会在极度的狂欢中挖下那双蓝色的眼睛。艾默里克先是仰躺着被拉开了双腿操，他用一只手捂住肚子，本能地去护着腹中那些毫无生命特征的卵状物，另一只手则被龙的爪子按在了头顶。他下面已经流了足够多的水，可异物插进去的时候却同最残忍的刑罚无异，他痛极了，发出的声音全然不像自己的，他什么也思考不了，痛楚撕碎了他的神智。  
“埃斯蒂………………啊、啊……”  
他被掐着大腿、扯着尾巴转了过去，在龙类的缝隙中隐约看到了那缕熟悉的白发。最初的记忆在极端的痛苦中涌上了脑海，他恍然间看到了龙，看到了埃斯蒂尼安，看到他的龙骑士举着龙骑枪将龙群从他身边逼退。龙的爪子踏上了他的背，艾默里克被压得跪伏下去，他满脸都是眼泪，仍旧用受伤的手臂护着小腹——阴茎又一次插进来的时候他觉得自己的肚子已经被捅穿了，他抵死保护的、腹中的孩子被残忍地剥夺了生命。他张开嘴，无法吞咽的唾液和不知什么时候涌出来的血顺着嘴角往下滴，艾默里克向着记忆中的方向伸出手，用最后的力气挪动身体。  
“……………………埃斯蒂尼安…………”  
他一分一毫也没能挪动，他甚至不知道是什么在操他。艾默里克尖叫着哭喊，他要死了，五脏六腑都被撞得一团乱糟，而最让他绝望的却是腹中死去的生命，他没能保护好埃斯蒂尼安留给他的最后的礼物。  
“……我的……龙骑士……”  
最后一句话已经轻得像是落地的羽毛，可不远处的邪龙却被那声龙骑士彻底地扰乱了思绪。埃斯蒂尼安捂住自己的额头，有什么沉重的东西在击打他的天灵盖，挖他的脑髓、抠他的眼珠，血液好像在一瞬间逆流了，他一把掐住自己的喉咙，力度大到好像要掐断自己的脖子。埃斯蒂尼安呕出一口血来，他眼前白茫茫的，视力再度恢复的时候，龙群已经从他的视野中消失了，周围满是龙类的断肢和残骸。

艾默里克仍旧蜷缩在不远处，保持着用一只手护着小腹的姿势，但他的确已经没什么能够护住的东西了。那些龙卵原本就是因为邪龙埃斯蒂尼安的恶趣味而塞入他体内的东西，充其量就是高端一些的玩具，此刻因为那些龙类恶意的按压直接从他的身体里排了出来，排空之后阴茎就从雌穴直接插进了子宫口，把滚烫的精液一股股地射进去。他的肚子装不下那么多液体，多余的就和血一起从他两腿之间溢出来，弄得地面也脏兮兮的。后穴的状况比雌穴还要糟糕一些，哪怕他的自愈能力远远高于普通龙类，此刻身体被摧残成这副样子，也只能勉强吊着一口气。翅膀被生生撕下，尾巴耷拉在两腿之间，连甩动一下的力气都没有了。埃斯蒂尼安将他抱在怀里的时候，有过量的精液从他两个被操坏了的穴里往下漏，而艾默里克甚至已经无法哭出声来，他睁着眼睛，眼泪不断地往外淌，滑过脸颊和下巴，把那张沾了精液、血和唾液的脸弄得更加可怜。他像一个被玩坏的玩具一样被埃斯蒂尼安抱在怀里，心跳渐渐地弱下去，眼前是一阵一阵的白光。  
“…………艾默里克……艾默里克……”  
邪龙疯了一样地抱紧了怀中的精灵，亲吻他的眼睛和逐渐冰冷的嘴唇。他口中发出的声音恍如梦呓，混杂了人类和龙类的语言。艾默里克，他喃喃，艾默里克，我的雌龙，我的爱人……你不会死的……我绝不允许你死去……  
似乎有那么一瞬间，红色从他的眼睛里褪去了，仿佛潮水退去露出其下遮掩的灰蓝色礁石。埃斯蒂尼安的头痛得快要裂开，他抱紧了怀中的精灵低声嘶吼着，龙群惊慌地逃窜到更遥远的地方。邪龙尼德霍格的力量陷入了沉睡，那个早已死去的灵魂在此刻复苏了，以怪物的躯体，睁开了人类的眼睛。  
“艾……”  
他哑着嗓子，发出的声音嘶哑可怖，他怀中抱着的躯体陌生又熟悉，黑色的卷发，蓝色的眼睛，可那对非人的角，细长的尾巴，还有那样……那样的身体，他再也忍不住翻涌而上的血腥味，大量的血从他口中涌出来，把地面染成了一片红色。  
尼德霍格已经苏醒了。  
艾默里克在昏迷中被灌了一嘴的龙血。他已经习惯了在濒死时被龙血的力量唤醒，强行修复已经千疮百孔的身体，他睁开眼睛，果然发觉自己仍旧躺在那个让他无比恐惧的王座上，躺在埃斯蒂尼安的怀里。他怔怔地摸了摸自己的小腹，那里一片平坦，他隐约记起自己似乎弄丢了什么东西，到底是什么却怎么也记不清了。  
“早上好。”埃斯蒂尼安吻了吻他的眼角，用舌头卷去上面透明的眼泪，“我想我有一些事情要告诉你。”  
艾默里克茫然地看着他，下一瞬间他被整个提起来，坐在了邪龙那根恐怖的东西上。他疼得惨叫，埃斯蒂尼安却捂住他的嘴让他保持安静。  
“你还记得一个叫埃斯蒂尼安的龙骑士吗？”


End file.
